A Pyrrhic Victory
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: When Jaune d'Arc wakes up back in his dorm at Beacon one morning, he discovers that not only has he entered a parallel world in which Salem and her cronies never existed, but Jaune himself and Ren were born as girls, and Pyrrha, Nora, and most of Team RWBY were born with... extra packages. It's time to give Pyrrha the love he never got the chance to give her. Genderbender, futanari
1. A Pyrrhic Victory

**Pairings:** Futa!Pyrrha x Fem!Jaune

 **Warnings:** First chapter is just fluff and plot. Second chapter contains gender bender, futa-on-female sex, oral, cunnilingus, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Here we are again with another RWBY lemon! I thought a sexy scene between a futanari Pyrrha and a female Jaune would be pretty hot, so I decided, what the heck? Might as well write one myself. I don't own RWBY, its characters, or anything else about it; all rights belong to Roosterteeth. That being said, I now have a Patre0n! (The strange spelling is because apparently, that word is not allowed on ffn .-.) You can find me there at /LemonyYuriSnicket after the site's name. If you want to request anything or receive an original story written by me, head over there and become a patron!

* * *

A Pyrrhic Victory

Waking up in the mornings was not usually a stressful task for Jaune Arc. But waking up with a massive head ache, a huge weight on your chest, and the discovery that he (or, as the case might be... _she_ ) had somehow dimension traveled after the attack at Kuroyuri? Yeah, that was pretty stressful. The genderbending only added to that fact.

"Look, for the last time," _Joan_ said with a groan as Nora hovered over her with a goofy grin, "I'm feeling perfectly fine except for my headache. And it's only a sickness-type headache, not a hit-your-head type one."

"I don't know, you sound kinda crazy!" Nora exclaimed happily, bounding over to Ren - - whose name in this weird world was _Leaf_ Ren.

"Leave her be. She must have had a stressful morning, coming from a different dimension."

The calm statement, resonating in that smooth, silky voice that _Joan_ knew so well, came from a very familiar redhead sitting on Joan's bed to her right. The sight of Pyrrha Nikos alive and well made Joan's heart wrench. Memories of the chaste kiss in front of a collapsing Beacon Tower, before getting roughly pushed into her weapon storage unit, swept through her mind, and she had to blink tears away. She'd thought she would never see Pyrrha again when Qrow had delivered the blowing news. The sight of the herculean warrior, as beautiful as Aphrodite in her simple, red pajama top, gave rise to mixed emotions that Joan felt very uncomfortable feeling.

"Stressful morning..." Joan's voice caught in her throat. "Yeah, you could say that."

"What are we like in your dimension?" asked Ren with a casual smile. Despite the gender swapping, she still was as cool, calm, and collected as Joan's Ren. That brought a lot of much-needed comfort. She'd probably need someone to release her troubles to eventually.

"Well... to start off with, you and I are both guys, and my name's Jaune, not Joan."

"We are?" Ren blinked, surprised.

"Mmhm. Everything else seems to be generally the same, too, except that in my dimension, this one evil woman called Cinder started a war on Beacon Academy during the Vytal Tournament, and a lot of people were hurt." Joan couldn't help but glance at Pyrrha sadly as she said this. The other woman started, perhaps picking up on the implications. "Our team almost broke up. RWBY was shattered. We all had to go home. Then, that winter, Ruby - - the girl, not the team - - contacted Ren, Nora and I, and we set out on Cinder's trail to Mistril Academy, just the four of us."

Nora's smile froze. "Wait, just the four of us? Why didn't Pyrrha come along?"

"Because..." Joan winced and clenched her hands into fists. "Because she... Because I couldn't..."

Nora and Ren exchanged sad glances, understanding dawning within them.

Pyrrha's warm hand - - _how long had it been since she had felt that last?_ \- - rested gently on Joan's shaking shoulder, and the blonde drew in a soft breath. "Joan," Pyrrha said calmly, smiling, "it's alright. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"But I didn't..." Joan was openly sobbing now, unable to hold back the pain and agony she had felt ever since her partner's death so many months ago. It was too much having her alive again, too much to be able to see her soft, smiling face in front of Joan's own. "I didn't even get to t-tell you..." Unable to continue any further, Joan simply buried her head against Pyrrha's shoulder, sobbing and clutching desperately at her, vowing to never let go again.

"Um, Ren, Nora?" said Pyrrha, lifting her gaze up to them and offering them an apologetic shrug. "Could you give me some time alone with her, please? I think she needs it."

For a couple seconds, neither Ren nor Nora reacted. Then Ren blinked and smiled, tilting her head down in a small bow. "Right. Come, Nora. Why don't you help me make pancakes?"

"PANCAKES!?" The ginger's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. "Yes, _please_! Lead the way, Miss Ren! _TO THE KITCHEN!_ "

She promptly zoomed out of the room so fast that nobody was quite able to register her motion.

Ren facepalmed. "Lead the way, she says, before going off on her own," she muttered, and stepped out of the bedroom with a resigned sigh.

When they were at last alone in the room, Pyrrha reached up to stroke Joan's long hair as she continued to cry into Pyrrha's pajama top. It was a calming maneuver that her mother used to do to her whenever she'd get particularly upset or lonely. She whispered low, reassuring things into Joan's ears. It hit her hard, seeing her first and biggest crush so distraught, and Pyrrha wanted to be able to help her.

"Joan," she said, closing her eyes, "what was that thing you didn't get to tell me?"

"I..." The blonde sniffed, shook her head, and looked up at Pyrrha with wet eyes. "I don't know i-if..."

"Shh, calm down. I'm here now, aren't I? You can tell me now."

Joan hesitated. She wasn't sure if Pyrrha's feelings in this world would be the same as in her own. After all, Ren and Joan were different genders, and Cinder Fall apparently had never existed... or at least, hadn't made any moves yet. Part of her still insisted that this was some sort of weird, painful dream, but the warmth of Pyrrha's fingers brushing the tears away from her cheeks chased that theory down the drain. Maybe Pyrrha was right - - maybe Joan could finally be at peace if she could just tell her partner that she loved her.

"W-what... what I never got to tell you, in my dimension," sniffed Joan, brushing Pyrrha's gentle hand away and staring straight into her beautiful eyes, "is that... I love you."

For the famed warrior, time itself froze, and she stared down at Joan with wide eyes. She couldn't quite believe her ears. Joan Arc, the woman who constantly pined after Weiss Schnee and was oblivious to nearly all other potential partners around her, was in love with _her_?

"J-Joan..." stammered Pyrrha, her heart throbbing, "you... you love me?"

The blonde swordswoman wiped her wet eyes furiously. "Yes. I have since the moment I saw you in the locker rooms on our first day here. A-And when you accepted me despite knowing that I'd cheated my way into Beacon, and decided to teach me how to fight... my feelings only grew stronger. I never realized them until the night of the dance, but they were always there, Pyrrha. Always."

Pyrrha blinked rapidly, her breathing increasing in pace. Everything that this Joan had said was directly parallel to events that had happened in this world. She remembered it all like it was yesterday - - a bright-eyed Joan, confident and clueless, offering Pyrrha a "place on her team;" a tearful Joan on the rooftop, terrified of isolation because of the reveal of her secret; countless hours of training under the dark, starlit sky; a light, weightless feeling like being free at last as she danced hand in hand with Joan, who looked charmingly ridiculous in her suit and tie, at the school dance. Since all of these events had occurred the same way in _this_ Joan's world as they had in Pyrhha's world, then that had to mean that... _her_ Joan held the same feelings for her as this one.

"Joan, I..." Pyrrha swallowed, her eyes damp, so light-hearted and relieved she couldn't quite find the words to convey what she wanted to. Unable to speak properly, she settled for wrapping her arms around Joan, pulling the woman towards her, and locking their lips in a soft, warm kiss.

Joan's breath caught in her throat. The last time she'd kissed Pyrrha, it had been a chaste, bittersweet kiss, a farewell. This time was warm and alive, Pyrrha's soft lips, plump and pink, pulling and biting at hers in a method that could be described only as passionate. Moaning, shivering, Joan returned the kiss with equal gusto, her hands lifting to trail gently up and down Pyrrha's clothed back. She was terribly aware of the fact that she was a very bad kisser indeed, having gotten zero practice due to never having successfully dated a girl before. Even so, Pyrrha seemed to enjoy it immensely; a throaty groan that gave rise to a curious tingle in Joan's groin rumbled from Pyrrha's throat the moment Joan started kissing her back.

The kiss lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, every second like a blissful eternity. When at last they could breathe no longer, the swordswoman and warrior broke apart, gasping and grinning like morons.

"That..." panted Joan breathlessly, "was... amazing."

Pyrrha shifted around, her pants now incredibly tight. "Mm... it was... delicious."

Joan blushed, and the redhead could not help but love the way her cheeks turned the color of strawberries.

"Does this make us boyfr - - er, girlfriends?" asked Joan, still unused to the fact that she was... well, a she now, meaning that she and Pyrrha could not actually be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"If you want us to be," giggled a notably hopeful Pyrrha.

It felt almost too good to be true. The universe had to be playing some terrible trick on Joan - - perhaps Team RNJR had encountered a Grimm that caused hallucinations, or maybe she was dreaming, or maybe she'd eaten bad mushrooms recently. Being able to see Pyrrha again, and being able to actually go out with her - - even if she was doing so in a universe where she and Ren were genderbent - - felt so fantastical that Joan could barely believe it was happening. But Joan had never been one to throw away a shot, and so, tears once again building up in her eyes (this time due to happiness), she said, "I do. I want us to be together more than anything in the world."

They tilted their heads forward once more, lips brushing happily against each other - -

"PANCAAAA...heeeeey," trailed off Nora's voice, accompanied by the opening of the dorm's door.

Pyrrha and Joan leaped off of each other in a terrible fright, glaring at Nora and Ren, who stood somewhat horrified in the doorway, with furious blushes.

"NORA!" they protested, cheeks burning.

"Were you two... kissing?" asked Nora, her face slowly twisting upwards into a conspiratory grin.

" _NORA!_ "

"Come on, Nora, let's... leave them alone for awhile longer," suggested a thoroughly embarrassed Ren, tugging at her partner's collar as she turned and left. Joan couldn't help but notice the short lady wink at her before turning around, however, which only served to make her blush even hotter.

"Awwww, but Rennie - -"

The door shut behind them as Ren dragged Nora out of the room.

Pyrrha and Joan blinked at each other, weak smiles turning up both of their lips.

"So, uh... now that we're girlfriends... what should we do...?" asked Joan. Her hand unconsciously lifted to mess with a lock of her hair, twirling it between her fingers. It was a nervous habit that Joan had always had, and that seemed to have translated over to this version of her as well, if only due to muscle memory.

Pyrrha's pants tightened. She could certainly think of some things to do. "Well, we already do almost everything together," she said, smiling. "But we have some free time today since it's a Saturday... would you like to go out into town on our first date?"

Joan's heart leaped. "Of course! Where would we go?"

"We could get some breakfast and then go catch a movie. I know a secret place by the sea where we can relax, too."

"Sounds like a date to me!" Joan exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. "Let's get dressed and then go."

They giggled happily at the prospect of their first date, smiled some more at each other, and then got up and started changing out of their pajamas and into clothes. While they did so, the warrior could not help but reminisce on the day's events. Pyrrha had not woken up that morning expecting to finally get Joan to become her girlfriend, much less to kiss her. She had certainly not expected her crush to be taken over by the male version of her from a more tragic parallel world. However, everything had worked out for the absolute best way it possibly could. Pyrrha was absolutely positive that this day could not get any better.


	2. Never Felt This Way Before

**Pairings:** Futa!Pyrrha x Fem!Jaune

 **Warnings:** Sex scene ahead

* * *

Chapter 2: Never Felt This Way

The date was a major success.

Pyrrha, walking home with Jeanne, was ridiculously happy and bubbly. Breakfast and lunch had been absolutely scrumptious, and the two had even shared an ice cream cone for desert at lunch. By the time they got to the movie, Jeanne was calmed down again. She still seemed worried about finding a way to get back to her friends in the alternate version of events where she was a guy, but snuggling into Pyrrha's warm body while they watched the well-made action flick did wonders for her. When they left the theater, Jeanne's cheeks were tinged red and she was clutching onto the warrior's hand as though she might disappear if the blonde ever let go.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jeanne," Pyrrha said at last as they walked through Beacon's courtyard on their way back to their dorm.

The blonde sighed contentedly and rested her head on the champion's shoulder. "I know," she said softly. "I just like the feeling of your hand in mine. It's... nice."

Pyrrha's cheeks flushed a little. The things her partner made her feel...

"I believe Ren and Nora will be hanging out with Team RWBY for much of the day," the redhead hinted slowly. "So, if you'd like... I wouldn't mind going further."

Now Jeanne was blushing. Pyrrha stared in awe; the swordswoman was absolutely adorable with red-coated cheeks. She had to restrain herself from simply grabbing the woman and kissing her madly. "Going further?" Jeanne said awkwardly, shifting her legs a bit. "But we're both girls... how would we do that?"

"Well, I'm... a little more than a girl," Pyrrha admitted, clutching Jeanne's hand tighter. "I'm one of the rare futanari."

"Futanari?"

"I have, um, both parts."

"Oh." Jeanne blushed deeper. " _Oh_. So... um... then you mean you want to...?"

Pyrrha nodded. "If it's alright with you... I can understand if you don't want to have sex with a girl who has a dick," She added under her breath, looking away from the too-gorgeous love of her life. She bit her lip; anyone who'd ever found out about her little mutation had teased her relentlessly about it, and it had only served to further separate her from the other kids back home.

"What? Pyrrha, I..." Jeanne swallowed, then nodded and looked at her firmly. "I want to love you in every way I can. What parts you have doesn't change that. You're still you, just with... a little bit extra." She rubbed her head nervously. "It's still gonna be a bit awkward, though... I can't say I ever thought I'd have one in me. But if it's you, then, I guess I'm alright with it. I already lost you once, and it killed me, Pyrrha." She looked sadly at the ground and grabbed Pyrrha's arm with her free hand. "I won't lose you again because of something stupid like hurting you over what kind of body you have."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said sincerely, smiling a true, blissful smile at her new girlfriend. Happiness bubbling up inescapably inside her, the strong fighter turned and swept up her partner in a tight hug, a single tear rolling down her cheek. All the bullying she'd been through, all the desire to be a normal girl, all the sleepless nights desperately fighting her arousal, it was all worth it. All worth it for this one moment, for her true love accepting Pyrrha for all that she was. And she knew that if the male Jaune that was living inside her partner was willing to go through with this, then Jeanne herself would no doubt have accepted, too. It must've been far harder for a boy to come to this conclusion than it would've been for the actual Jeanne.

Jeanne stiffened, not used to physical contact, but relaxed a few moments later and sighed happily.

"Come on, Pyrrha," she said, releasing the other Huntress-in-training and tugging her along to Beacon's entrance. "We don't know when Ren and Nora might get back, so if we're going to do this, then we should do it sooner rather than later."

That coaxed a laugh from Pyrrha. "I think Nora might prefer to walk in on us doing it rather than not doing it," she pointed out, drawing another adorable blush from her partner and lover.

"Pyrrha!" Jeanne yelped.

"Race you to the top!" The redhead said cheerfully. She grinned at Jeanne. "Winner is the bottom?"

Jeanne stared, perhaps in awe of Pyrrha's suggestiveness, but smiled nonetheless and shook her head fondly. "You are so unlike my Pyrrha but like her at the same time," she deadpanned, before facing forward, letting go of Pyrrha's hand, and racing off ahead of her. "You're on!"

~o~

"Hah... Hah... You purposefully stayed behind me the entire time," Jeanne accused, wiping sweat from her brow as they stumbled into their team's dorm, exhausted and caked in sweat.

Pyrrha was only slightly low on breath, and her skin was flushed from sprinting so far, but otherwise she was fairing pretty well. She awkwardly stripped out of her somewhat damp dress, the same one she'd worn to the dance, leaving her in only her lacy red bra and panties. Jeanne happened to look up at her and immediately froze, her mouth open in a wide "O" of approval. "Maybe I did," she admitted, her stiff cock straining against her undergarments. "You... you have a very nice ass that... that jiggles a lot when you run," she said, blushing in embarrassment. "I was maybe a little focused on it."

"A little?" Jeanne's eyes strayed down, and Pyrrha fought the urge to cover the bulge in her panties. "You look like you didn't take your eyes off of it the whole time. That _has_ to be painful."

"It is, a little," Pyrrha admitted. Her erection was chafing against her skin, restricted against the soft silk of her sexy underwear. A bit shyly, she smiled up at Jeanne and held her arm with her other hand. "D-Do you like what you see?" she asked, her eyelids fluttering hopefully.

Jeanne swallowed. "Y-Yeah..." she gulped, unable to keep her eyes off Pyrrha. "You're really sexy..."

Giddy from the compliment, Pyrrha's nerves were momentarily chased away. She reached around her back sensually, swaying her hips a little, and Jeanne swallowed. Slowly, the redhead unclasped her bra, slipped it away from her full breasts, and tossed them aside clear to the other wall of the room. Jeanne unintentionally licked her lips as her girlfriend's breasts fell loose, the nice and supple C-cup breasts jiggling to a standstill. Pyrrha's nervousness returned to her for a few seconds, but when Jeanne's gaze continued to remained fixed on her, she went the next step, pulling down her panties and freeing her rock-hard cock. When the garment was finally gone and she kicked it away, the warrior couldn't help but sigh in relief. Her dick stood up tall, nine inches at full mast and a diameter of two. It was a truly impressive slab of girlmeat which had even the formerly male Jeanne staring hungrily.

The male part of Jeanne might have had some inhibitions about letting a dick inside her, but her girl's body and her love for Pyrrha were easily subduing these. The moment that incredible shaft was freed, Jeanne's pussy ached a little, and she felt a rush of something akin to adrenaline. She wanted that thing inside her. Never keeping her eyes off of her lover for a second, Jeanne returned Pyrrha's strip show, taking off all of her clothes teasingly slowly.

"You're so beautiful," Pyrrha breathed as the last of Jeanne's garments finally came off, and the warrior stalked closer to the swordswoman. Her futanari body gave her a heightened lust whenever she was turned on, and damn if this beautiful woman before her didn't turn her on more than a goddess of beauty. Pyrrha's cock somehow got even harder, her nipples became like pebbles, and her pussy twinged with the first signs of wetness. Even her balls, full of warm and sweet cum, ached at the sight of the naked Jeanne.

Jeanne blushed and glanced away. "You're more beautiful..." And somehow the sight of a dick on a girl was a bigger plus to the sexy factor than she'd imagined, the accidental dimension crosser thought.

"Not true," Pyrrha all but growled, only a few steps away from her lover now. She paused, her eyes raking in the sight of Jeanne standing there, embarrassed but also clearly wet (and not just from sweat). Jeanne had smaller breasts than her, only a B-cup, but they were appealing and delicious-looking nonetheless. The thing that was the sexiest about Jeanne, however, was definitely her ass. It was a huge bubble butt, forming a truly hot hourglass shape on the girl's frame. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Pyrrha leaped at Jeanne, who squawked in surprise as they fell into Jeanne's bed, the latter beneath the former.

"Y-Your cock is pressing against my... my p-pussy," Jeanne gulped as Pyrrha crawled up her body.

"And soon it will be in it," Pyrrha promised, making the other Huntress-in-training squeal. Her eyes fell on the blonde's plump, red lips. "But first..."

A high moan left Jeanne's mouth without her meaning to when Pyrrha suddenly locked her in a kiss, the oh-so-erect cock attached to her rubbing alluringly along Jeanne's cunt. Two firm, calloused hands reached up and groped Jeanne's small breasts, and she moaned into Pyrrha's lips again. It was an entirely unfamiliar sensation, but the blonde wanted _more_. Her brain was being swarmed from all sides by warm bursts of pleasure. They kissed for a good fifteen seconds, a trail of saliva connecting their lips momentarily when they broke apart.

"And now," Pyrrha breathed huskily, rolling her hips back gradually, "allow me to bestow upon you your reward for winning our race."

Jeanne groaned in response. "Yes, _ma'am_." Her pussy was too damn wet for her to even think about waiting any longer.

As Pyrrha continued to play with her tits, flicking her thumbs against the pert nipples she found there, the champion of Beacon slammed her hips forward, entering Jeanne's pussy smoothly. The wetness she encountered coming in helped her enter with minimal pain to Jeanne, despite her large size. The moment the tip of her cock entered her lover, the swordswoman threw her head back and opened her mouth in a silent scream as indescribable pleasure overrode her systems. It was such an unfamiliar feeling that it overwhelmed her, and her pussy clenched as juices gushed out of it over Pyrrha's dick.

The beautiful futanari stared in awe. "D-Did you just come from me entering you with hardly any foreplay?" she gasped, gaping at a panting Jeanne.

"I-It felt... too good..." she panted. Her breasts heaved sensually with each pant, and Pyrrha swallowed a tight knot in her throat.

"Then allow me to bring you to even better places than you'd ever imagined you could be," she said softly, and the futanari immediately began rocking her girlfriend's world. Her ass bounced slightly as she slammed in and out, her thick dick beginning to carve out its shape within Jeanne. Pyrrha reached deep into her lover's pink folds, but did not meet any resistance. It wasn't much of a surprise, however; she'd heard rumors that Jeanne and Weiss had actually ended up going on a late night date once, and now those rumors were sounding more factual. It made Pyrrha jealous, the thought of her girlfriend fucking another futanari, and her pace increased faster.

 _You_. _Are. My. Slut,_ her lustful futanari side whispered jealously in the back of her mind. _Not. That. Cold. Bitch's._

Jeanne's slick insides were easily the best thing Pyrrha had ever felt in her life. The blonde clenched tightly around her thick meatstick, making Pyrrha shudder. She loved every second of it, turning Jeanne into a moaning, slutty mess. It felt wonderful - more than wonderful. She'd never felt this incredible before in her entire life.

"Hahn... Ah!... Pyrrha, slow down!" Jeanne gasped, clutching her bedsheets for dear life as Pyrrha's dick flooded her in electric heat. "It's too big..."

"Take all of it," Pyrrha hissed, nipping at the underside of the blonde's neck hard enough to leave a mark. It was Pyrrha claiming Jeanne as her own, someone no one else could touch unless they wanted to be black and blue at best. "Take all of my big cock, Jeanne... I want you to feel as amazing as I am right now."

"I-It does!" Jeanne whimpered as her brain was attacked by another round of intense stimulus. "It feels s-so good that I can b-barely think! But you're surely g-gonna rip something... HNG!"

Pyrrha pinched Jeanne's nipple and lapped at it hungrily, cutting off her sentence. "I will never hurt you, Jeanne," she promised, sucking the woman's breast into her mouth and desperately caressing the other. "I will never bring you pain. You are mine, and I will always love you, always."

"Y-Yes!" gasped Jeanne as Pyrrha gave her a particularly powerful slam. "I'm yours! And y-you're mine, too, Pyrrha! I love... HN! I love you!"

Unable to continue any longer, Pyrrha's stiff rod twitched in her lover's warm and drenched pussy. "Then take it all, Jeanne!" she panted as Jeanne moaned like a pole dancer. Her dick twitched again. Jeanne as a pole dancer... she _had_ to get Jeanne to do that for her sometime. That would be the sexiest thing in the world. "Take all of my love!"

With this declaration, Pyrrha threw her head back and moaned like a slut. Her cock gave a final, almighty twitch, which drew another moan from Jeanne, and came hard into its sheath. Warm spunk quickly filled up Jeanne's insides, and she came again at the feeling, her own pussy juices mixing with Pyrrha's thick cum. Desperate for air, Pyrrha slowly slid out of Jeanne's tightened hole, clutching at her breasts for support; her knees were so weak from that creampie that she would've collapsed otherwise.

"I love you... so much, Jeanne," she gasped out at last, her brain fuzzy.

Jeanne groaned, lost in the sensations of being filled up with hot jizz. "I love you too, Pyrrha," she managed to say.

"Ready... for another round?" Pyrrha asked, pointing down to her cock. It was already stiff again, although not as bad as before. It flicked happily when Jeanne's tired eyes fell upon it.

"More than I thought I would be," Jeanne admitted, licking her lips. Now that she'd had a taste of the sensations a cock could bring, she _needed_ more. Crawling forward on her hands and knees, the blonde pulled Pyrrha up and sat on her lap, boob-to-boob with the other Huntress. Pyrrha's cock lay directly between her legs, and Jeanne somehow immensely enjoyed knowing it was her who had gotten it this erect.

Pyrrha smiled lovingly and kissed her girlfriend with passion. It was a wonderful, heated kiss, one that the two didn't come out of for over a minute. When they finally did, it was because they were getting low on air.

"Well, then." Jeanne smiled and hugged her partner tight. "Let's begin round 2."

It was just the start of a long evening indeed for the two new lovers.


End file.
